


papa's boy

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, also there is their first child in this, his name is sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno doesn't love his son. Not at all. || Tahnorra</p>
            </blockquote>





	papa's boy

**Author's Note:**

> post-"it's a roller-coaster kind of rush"  
> dsjkfgbfsdkf this reminds me of tahno, actually.
> 
> like
> 
> he has a son who adores him
> 
> and tahno loves him, he does, but he doesn’t like to show it because it’s embarrassing so he’s just like, “no, go find mommy,” but when they’re alone, he totally lavishes attention on his kid

He’s trying to be as silent as possible, light on his feet as he tries to make his way to the kitchen without being seen. Success is within his reach and he almost cheers out loud when he reaches the fridge. Victory is his when he reaches for the bottle of cold water he placed in there earlier that evening.

But of course, he is thwarted.

“Papa!” A loud squeal is heard as little footsteps thump throughout the house, sounding closer with every passing second. “PapaPapaPapaPapaPapa!!”

Tahno curses himself for having turning on the light.

“Papa!” His son is running towards him, into the kitchen now.

Without a second thought, without even stopping his drink, Tahno deftly turns his son’s head with one hand to adjust his predetermined route to Tahno’s legs. Adorably, the toddler stumbles in the direction of the living room for a few steps before realising what just happened. He pouts and runs back towards his father.

“Papapapapapapapapapapa.” The kid chants, looking up at Tahno in confusion.

“Go find Mommy, Sokka.” Tahno orders imperiously, having tucked the water back into the fridge. He raises an eyebrow when the two-year-old blinks at him beseechingly. “Go, Sokka.”

“No!” Sokka grins up at Tahno. “Want Papa!”

“Want Mommy.” Tahno says.

“Papa!” Sokka’s making a dash for his legs.

“No!” Tahno laughs, quickly stepping aside to avoid his son and then turning him so that Sokka won’t run into the fridge. “Go find Mommy!”

“Papapapapapapapaaaaaaa!” Sokka babbles.

Tahno gives up. He bends down to pick up Sokka, who instantly nuzzles his cheek with his own and closes his eyes. He must have woken up and climbed out of bed just to chase after him. Tahno smiles a little at the thought. Ten years ago, when he was nineteen and carefree, he didn’t think he’d ever have a steady girlfriend, much less Sokka and his mother.

He saunters back into the bedroom, Sokka already asleep in his arms.

Tahno plops Sokka unceremoniously into his wife’s waiting arms and raises an eyebrow at her, “You seemed to have misplaced something.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Korra mocks with a small smile. “I think my cup’s in the kitchen, along with the shattered pieces of your dignity.”


End file.
